The present invention relates to goal detection systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a goal detections system including an infrared transmitting hockey puck and infrared sensing goal detection system configured to communicate with each other and trigger a light source upon traversal of the hockey puck across a goal line of a hockey goal.
The sport of hockey is a fast-paced game played using hockey sticks and a single ball or puck, which is passed between players for the purpose of placing the ball or puck into a hockey goal. The speed of the players and the small size of the puck make it difficult for spectators and viewers to watch the game and recognize the location of the puck during gameplay. Visual cues from the players' movements are generally used to locate the puck, however when in proximity to the goal locating the puck becomes even more difficult. Moreover, determining when the puck has passed over the threshold of the goal can sometimes be difficult if there are several players around the goal.
When watching televised hockey games, locating the puck can be particularly difficult for viewers at home. Not only does this make it difficult to follow the game at times, but it can also lead to an overall decreased interest in the gameplay. Similarly, camera crews, referees, coaches, players, and goalies may also lose sight of the puck, particularly when in close proximity to the goal. This can be frustrating for all involved, and is especially problematic for referees when calling scored goals. The current methods for determining when a goal is scored involves video replay. This technique is effective, but can be hampered if the goalie or other players crowd the goal area and block the field of view of the camera within the goal. This makes determination of a scored goal impossible, particularly when many players are scrambling around the goal and the goalie is covering the puck.
To alleviate these issues, the present invention contemplates an infrared transmitting hockey puck and an infrared sensing hockey goal detection system, wherein a specialized puck and hockey goal system are used to register when the puck has entered the goal. The hockey puck includes an infrared transmitter configured to transmit an infrared signal, while the goal detection system includes a light source and infrared sensors that form a sensing zone across the goal line or mouth of hockey goal when mounted thereon. The infrared sensors are configured to detect the infrared signal when the infrared signal traverses a sensing zone, i.e., the goal line of the hockey goal. When the infrared signals are sensed the light source is triggered, thereby notifying viewers or users, fans, players, spectators, and referees of a goal.